Souleater anime Con
by 8YRTTEMYS-SYMMETTRY8
Summary: A somewhat sequal to 'Fan fiction' the s.e gang go to the anime convention, where they are gushed over, flattered, and plenty noses leek blood: thanks to webidolchiu94, who wanted a sequel, and created the plot


A/N: thanks to webidolchiu94- she came up with the plot, and is awesome and everyone else who reviewed 'fan fiction?'. This is a requested sequel, so please enjoy :3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul eater, any anime cons, or any animes mentioned

Maka and Soul walked into the busy living room together, hushing the other members down a little. Maka coughed slightly, to break the silence, and Soul grinned behind her, arms behind his head, a laid back expression on his face. Everyone fidgeted in suspense.

"Well- WERE GOING TO THE ANIME-CON!" Maka finally squealed.

Tsubaki clapped light- heartedly- "Well, that's just wonderful, Maka-Chan. When will it be?"

Soul spoke this time: "Well, it was a real bother* to get tickets, but we managed to get some for this week. For Wednesday through Saturday." He says, while nodding. Tsubaki and Patty gasped with delight. "Wow! That's a really good deal, how'd you do it?" Tsubaki asked with curiosity.

Maka sweat-drops as this, and mutters something in-audible to anyone except Tsubaki- who gasped and closed her mouth. Liz shook her head, a look of pure disgust on her face: "Geez- we have to walk all over the place… not to mention there's sure to be a butt load of those yaoi fans" she said that last sentence with a point towards Kid and Soul in turn who immediately tensed, avoided each other's eyes, chanting : "I didn't just hear that, I didn't just hear that…" she sighed, and started again-"I might chip a nail or something, and I just got them done. I'm not sure if I want to go." She returned to the magazine in her hand, grazing through the new celebrity hairstyles.

"Hmm- well… who knows- I mean, last year, I met this cute guy running the concession stand- I still remember him, nice hair, great smile…" Maka began to rant-"Seriously? Do you think he still works there?" Liz interrupted excitedly-

_Jack pot- got her just where I want her_

"Oh, I'm not sure, but I do know he has a brother- and a friend who work there too… pretty cute…. Prett-y cute." She continued. She paused to see the effect it made. "Hmm- the only way to know for sure is to come- you will, won't you?" she asked slyly. "Fine- but if I don't see anyone I'd like, I'm leaving early." Liz responded with defeat- Maka pumped her fists in the air: "Great! It wouldn't feel as right without everybody~" Crona shook in the corner, not knowing how to deal with anime cons- or '_cute'_ boys.

Black*Star shifted his gaze to the trembling body in the living room corner and grinned- "Hey- Crona, I hear they have a whole fan club just for you!" he said with a snicker. Crona peeked up just a little- and started. "F-for me?" Crona pondered this for a second- a whole fan club? That sounded a little scary- how was 'e going to deal with all that attention- and surely these people would expect a lot from the pinky- what if Crona didn't meet their expectations? Crona's head fell limply back into her arms, as images of sneering club members appeared in the young witch spawn's thoughts.

"Yep- it probably isn't as big as mine, but, oh well- at least you got somethin'." He replied with a shrug- of course, he was chopped by Maka, and received a cold "You deserved that" From Tsubaki.

"OW! I was just being honest!" he cried, cradling his dented head in his hands. "How much you wanna bet that mines is bigger than EVERY BODY'S IN THIS ROOM?" he challenged- nobody really took him seriously, though they accepted the challenge anyway.

"I bet that Crona's is TWICE as big as yours!" Maka screeched

"Yea! And I bet that big sis's is quadrillion the sizes of yours and Black*Star's!' Patty says this time

"Patty, don't go saying such reckless things." (Liz)

Kid and Soul ignored the others, and again tried to quell their awkward feelings.

"Uh- here, take a glass of lemonade." Soul offers, gesturing to a tray on a side table nearby.

Kid thanks him, and gratefully takes a sip, only to occupy himself a while longer.

"WELL- I BET THAT KIDXSOUL YAOI CLUBS WILL BE A QUA-TRILLION TIMES AS BIG AS EVERYBODY'S!" Patty could be heard shouting suddenly, a silly grin plastered on her face, as she giggled like a maniac.

Kid choked- literally choked- on his lemonade, the liquid spurting everywhere, including himself. He coughed a little, trying to regain composure, though failing- Soul had to thwack him in the back repeatedly before he could breathe properly. He thanked Soul again, face red, hoping they could hurry up and go home. Soul laughed nervously, he too, a dark crimson.

"Well then- if _my _group is the biggest, I get to boss everybody here around- I'll be king for the day! Nya-hahahaha!" Black*Star declares- of course, everyone just stares at him for a second.

"Whatever- if _I'm_ right, and Crona's is biggest- hmmm… then _you _have to listen to everything I say, Black*Star." (Maka this time.)

"That's great, but if Liz or SoulxKid are even bigger than those two, I get whatever I want all day- unlimited ice cream- and crayons!" Patty says, giggling.

"And for the penalties?"

"Well- if Patty loses- no more giraffes for a WEEK!" they cried in unison. Unlike what they expected, Patty sneered at them: "I'd like to see you pathetic fools _try_ that… I'd kill you all slowly… I'll drown you in each other's blood." She replies.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry Patty- never again!" Black*Star cried at her feet- everyone else backed away slowly from the usually hyper girl, fear etched on their faces.

Well, it was Tuesday now, and everyone was busy packing snacks for the trip to Los Angeles that is in the morning. Tomorrow was just around the corner, and tensions were running high- who knew what would happen on the trip?

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it- there will be more hinted pairings in the following chapter- credit to Nekoinahat, who came up with this plot herself- thank you! (*it took me all I could muster to refrain from making soul say: 'it was a drag'- lol, Shikamaru reference XD)


End file.
